The Atlantic Jewel
by Flightless as a Bird
Summary: The Atlantic Jewel bounded over the harsh sea waves, rocking violently back and forth as the Captain tried to handle the rapidly turning wheel. The sea was as unforgiving as the king's soldiers and the only death a pirate feared more than the noose.
1. Prologue

_AN: Thanks to my Beta Griffinesque :)_

**Prologue**

The Atlantic Jewel bounded over the harsh sea waves, rocking violently back and forth as the captain of the Atlantic Jewel tried to handle the rapidly turning wheel. The sea was as unforgiving as the king's soldiers and was the only death a pirate feared more than the noose. Winds howled as the ship charged bow first into gales that ripped at the sails and pulled on the fastenings. The storm continued to rage; drawing the ship off course and further from the bays that lined the horizon. After hours of arduous sailing, the black clouds began to retract, revealing the innocent blue sky.

"Cap'n," a bulky pirate called down from the crow's nest, "seems the weather has brought us some fortune."

The man grinned as he stored his spyglass in his tattered leather belt.

The storm had long since cleared and streaks of sunlight had begun to glint off the now calm sea. The Atlantic Jewel had held together through the storm and was only in need of a couple of insignificant patch jobs on the railing. Right after the storm ended, the captain immediately begun to find out their current location.

"Sir," One of the other soldiers on the captain's ship, Entrosys, saluted the his captain before he came to halt before him.

"A ship bearing no flag has been tailing us for the last quarter mile, and I have reason to believe it is a pirate ship," the soldier reported in his heavy English accent, which was almost masked by a slight drunken slur.

Panic flashed over the captain's eyes as he thought about the expensive cargo and the passengers aboard his ship before his calm demeanor once again took control.

"Gather the men and prepare for boarding," he barked at the soldier as he glanced over his shoulder at the black sailed ship that was quickly getting closer.

The pirates quickly boarded and took control of the Entrosys, soldiers along with their captain were quickly crowded into a corner with pirates armed and watching them closely. The Atlantic Jewel's captain was positioned by the wheel and awaiting the return of the first mate with the important passengers, which had quickly been revealed as the duke and his family. Thuds sounded below deck as the passengers were roughly pushed towards the stern of the boat and the pirate captain who was leaning against the mast.

"I will not have this; just take the money and go," the Duke cried as he tried to break free of a pirate's grip, but the pirate just chuckled before replying, "I don't think that was Cap'n's plan."

The Duke, his wife and young son were pushed up the stairs onto the upper deck. The Atlantic Jewel's captain, a woman, stepped out from behind the mast and studied the passengers.

James gaped at the woman, barely twenty-five years of age, standing in front of him. She was one of the most notoriously well known pirates on the seven seas. Her cream shirt hung loosely from her shoulders with the top two buttons undone. Her shirt was tucked into snug brown breaches, a simple brown leather belt sat on her waist with a sword, pistol and a couple of daggers strapped to it. Wisps of red hair, that came loose from her waist length braid, framed her face and dazzling green eyes stared back at him, mocking him in every way possible.

"Captain Evans, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you," the Duke, James's father, said to the pirate standing in front of him, the sarcasm obvious in his voice.

"The feeling is certainly mutual, Duke," she replied before her lips twisted into a smile as she almost unconsciously pulled a dagger from her belt and began to twist it around in her hand.

James tried to keep eye contact with the pirate, but felt his gaze drift towards the dagger every time it moved. Looking more closely at the dagger, it looked to be reasonably expensive, and no doubt stolen. The hilt was wooden with a silver inlay in the shape of vines and at least a dozen small rubies embellishing the hilt as flowers. Her eyes caught James's and she took a step towards him, tucking the dagger back into her belt.

"And what's your name," she said with her voice smooth as silk.

"James," he said defiantly as he stuck his chin.

Her eyes danced as she turned to the man standing beside him. A pirate as well, he had shoulder length brown hair that hung slightly over his face, almost covering his almond colored eyes. He stood at least half a head taller than her and looked like the image of a story book pirate with a long sword in hand and a pistol tucked in to his pants.

"Jac," she said right before he felt a hard thud on the back of his head.

_AN: I hope you like it, if I have made any mistakes, historic or otherwise please let me know, and please review and tell me what you think :)_

_Edit: 4/24/11, I wasn't quite sure where the story was going when I first published this so I've made a few minor changes so my plot will work, and just so you are aware James is only young, around 6 years old :)_


	2. Chapter 1  Age 6

**Age 6**

* * *

><p>Lily Evans sat on the rough wooden deck of the Atlantic Jewel watching as her mother and crew took control of the Entrosys. The ring of steel on steel and the loud thuds as cannon balls erupted from the sides of the ships kept her hidden behind the steering wheel. She peeked out only so slightly to see the pirates start to board the Entrosys, swinging off the riggings and landing softly on the deck of the other ship, swords gripped in their hands and guns blazing. Lily watched as the English soldiers were quickly disarmed by the well trained, if not sneaky pirates and crowded into a corner of their ship. A small boy about her age, maybe a little older was pushed towards her mother along with his parents, his father struggled against the pirates holding him, but the boy and his mother just followed, a defeated look in their eyes.<p>

"I will not have this; just take the money and go." The man yelled, only to receive a mocking laugh from the pirates leading him towards the mast, and Lily's mother. The company conversed for a while, Lily's mother more often than not smirking, a teasing look on her face.

Lily crept into the room where the boy had been left, delicately closing the door behind her. The scene was so serene, the boy lay on the bed just as he had been left, a small ray of sun shone through the window on to his face. His brown hair was cut short spiking up on all angles from his head. Lily tip toed forward and knelt down beside the bed, watching quietly as his chest rose and fell as he slept. He was handsomely dressed, a dark jacket loosely hanging over his dirty white shirt, and brown pants that were just that little bit too big. Lily could see the boy starting to wake up, his hand twitched and formed a fist, she watched intently, almost as if watching an alien, as he slowly opened his eyes. The boys hazel eyes stared back at Lily, they were clouded with confusion, and he almost looked scared of her. The pair just sat there watching each other, waiting for the other to say something, to make the first move.

James looked up at the girl her emerald eyes meeting his, she looked almost familiar. Her wild red hair fell over her lightly tanned face, and the bridge of her nose was sprinkled with freckles. But what was she doing in his room?

"Hello," She whispered, smiling down at him a gap toothed grin, "My name's Lily, Mother said I shouldn't come down here, but I thought you might like some company when you woke up." James sat up almost clashing heads with Lily on his way up.

"What are you doing in my room." he demanded, staring down at her, he couldn't remember if there had been any servants on the ship with them, but the girl looked too young anyway. She was offended, James could tell by the reserved appearance in her eyes.

"Your room," she said a confused look on her face as she moved towards the door, "This is my ship." She said proudly.

"Really?" he said in a bored tone, rolling back onto his side.

"It is." She insisted, glaring at him from under the dark red hair that was constantly falling over her face. James scoffed, leaning forward slightly to make sure that she was still there.

"Now, get me some food." he said, noticing the emptiness in his stomach.

"Humph." she grunted loudly before slamming the door shut.

The nerve of that boy, ordering her around like he owned the ship and he didn't even tell her his name. Lily stomped up the stairs to the main deck unceremoniously closing the thick wooden door behind her. She could smell the salt in the air and hear the wind catching in the sails, as the Atlantic Jewel sailed smoothly over the calm sea waters, the sails held tight by the strong wind. Lily started to climb up the rope ladder towards the crow's nest feeling the tough rope on her skin, already calloused from her few years on the ship. Thom was in the crow's nest per usual, keeping watch on the horizon for any oncoming ships. Lily smiled at him as he helped her into the crow's nest.

James sat up feeling his stomach growl, he had the feeling that the girl, Lily, hadn't stomped of in a huff to go get him lunch. Besides he felt like he'd been sleeping for days maybe some fresh air would do him good. The room was smaller than he had remembered, and the furniture was different. A small set of white washed drawers sat next to his bed, and a matching desk and chair in the opposite corner, a porthole above his head allowing a salty breeze into the room. James started towards the door more than confused about his change of quarters; he pulled the door open and peeked out expecting to see the many English soldiers running around the corridor, but instead was met by a strange looking man. Long brown hair hung to his shoulders and almond eyes stared back at James.

"You're a-a Pirate." James squeaked, as the previous events rushed back to him, the pirate ship, the female captain, and this pirate, he'd hit him in the back of the head. The man smiled back at him holding out a hand.

"Jac," he said motioning to himself. James eyed him wearily before deciding he was as good of a person to get his lunch as any.

"I want my lunch." He announced to Jac.

"Cap'n says we have to be civil." he mumbled begrudgingly, looking over his shoulder as though he expected her to be standing behind him, "I'm not much of a cook m'self, but I'll show you to the kitchen." He said turning to walk back down the corridor.

The pale blue sky was starting to fade into pinks and purples on the horizon, and the darkness that meant night seemed to be chasing the Atlantic Jewel across the calm ocean. Lily looked down at the main deck from the crow's nest, watching the crew prepare the ship for anchoring that night. Jac the first mate trudged across the deck towards her mother dragging a very worried looking boy behind him, she could tell he wouldn't make it long on her ship. Lily couldn't help but let a giggle escape her lips as she swung down from the crow's nest landing lightly on the wooden deck, a trick she'd learned from her mother.

* * *

><p><em>ANa<em>:_ Sorry it took so long to upload I'll try to keep up with the updates as soon as school finishes in 3 weeks :D Please R&R and I'll love you 3 thanks for taking the time to read :)_


End file.
